Come far innamorare Gil Grissom
by nellina76
Summary: Io adoro la GSR e Sara ma volevo fare qualcosa d diverso, infatti questa ff è stata ispirata da un sogno che ho fatto è la storia di me è Griss mentre il riferimento al RIS ROMA l'ho fatto perchè è una serie televisiva italiana ispirata alla scientifica. Questa ff e ha episodi mi metterò con griss, mi sparano, resto incinta, mi sposo, spero che sia di vostro gradimento:-)
1. Chapter 1

**COME FARE INNAMORARE GIL GRISSOM**

UN'ANNO DA CSI

Prima di arrivare a Las Vegas come CSI, lavoravo al RIS di Roma, ma per un gemellaggio tra le due squadre io mi sono trasferita a Las Vegas mentre Sophia si era trasferita a Roma.

All'inizio è stata dura per me ambientarmi, ero spaesata i ragazzi mi guardavano con diffidenza, ero a disagio perché mi sentivo l'ulima arrivata. Gli unici che all'inizio mi hanno subito accettata erano stati Grissom Sara è Brass.

Avevano capito che ere difficile per me perché venivo da un paese straniero ed avevo bisogno di ambientarmi è mi hanno accolta volentieri.

Poi dopo un po' anche gli altri mi hanno accolta come se fossi la sorella minore da proteggere, perché avevano visto che ero un ottimo CSI è se c'era bisogno ero la prima ad aiutare e capivano che ero una persona affidabile sensibile è sincera, così mi guadagnai sul campo la loro fiducia e il loro rispetto, Sara si comportava con me come se fosse la mia sorella maggiore, Grissom tendeva sempre a proteggermi si sentiva responsabile nei miei confronti, Brass mi considerava come se fossi sua figlia si era molto affezionato a me.

Sapevo della relazione tra Grissom è Sara infatti quando un anno fa arrivai a Las Vegas loro ancora stavano assieme, mi ero affezionata a loro erano i miei più cari amici gli volevo bene, ma dopo un anno il rapporto con Griss è cambiato, tutta colpa di un caso dove indagavamo io Sara è Grissom.

Eravamo arrivati nell'appartamento dove era stato trovato il corpo di una donna era morta strangolata, cominciammo a cercare le prove, così Griss mi diede le prove da portare in laboratorio, ma io non sapevo come arrivarci perché la mia macchina si era rotta, io non volevo disturbarli perché ancora c'erano molte prove da raccogliere, allora chiamai un mio amico e gli chiesi se mi poteva dare un passaggio è lui mi disse "non ci sono problemi tra dieci minuti sono da te", il mio amico arrivò è mi disse di scendere, prima di andarmene dissi a Sara é Griss che quando finivo con il laboratorio sarei ritornata ad aiutare, scesi giù ed il mio amico mi disse "ma stanno risolvendo il caso senza di te"?

Poverino non capiva un tubo del mio lavoro, però stranamente a quella affermazione mi ero intristita, non so perché lo feci, ma guardai la finestra dell'appartamento è sentì un sentimento strano forse gelosia? In quel momento ero confusa salì in macchina è me andai.

Ma Griss quando sentì che mi veniva a prendere un amico in lui scattò qualcosa allora quando ha visto che ero scesa si era appostato dietro le tende Sara non aveva capito niente perché lui era discreto faceva finta di raccogliere delle prove in quel momento, poi pensò "ma chi è questo"?

Aveva capito che era geloso di me così guardò sotto è vide il mio amico dirmi quella cosa di prima, perché lui sapeva leggere le labbra, dopo vide che io avevo alzato lo sguardo in direzione della finestra è vide che ero molto triste è pensò "mi è sembrato che pure lei fosse gelosa di me, allora prova qualcosa per me"?

Devo indagare devo capire se è vero che lei provi la stessa cosa che provo io per lei"!

Tornai di nuovo all'appartamento per indagare ma sembrava che non ci fosse più nessuno e dissi ad alta voce"ma se ne sono andati"?

Una voce dietro di me rispose "chi se ne andato"?

Mi giro è mi prende un colpo, griss era seduto su una sedia che mi aspettava, si alza è viene verso di me, quasi il suo viso sfiora il mio, "a Griss sei quì mi era sembrato che te ne fossi andato"!

Lui parlò" ho fatto andare via solo Sara con una scusa, le ho detto che ancora dovevo controllare delle prove è lei era libera di tornare al laboratorio, ma invece non è vero perché ho finito il mio lavoro, volevo rimanere da solo per poter palare con te"!

Io ero confusa non sapevo cosa voleva dirmi, "ho capito una cosa stasera quando hai detto che veniva un tuo amico a prenderti non so mi è salita un rabbia che non sapevo spiegare!

Così quando così quando sei scesa mi sono messo dietro le tende è ti guardavo ho capito che ero geloso di te, ma anche tu hai provato lo stesso vero? Perchè ho visto che guardavi la finestra ed avevi un sguardo triste e credo che eri gelosa di me"! "Ma no Griss ti sbagli" mentivo perché pensavo che lui stesse con Sara e non avrei mai messo in pericolo la sua storia con Sara, ma lui rispose che aveva ragione che io provavo lo stesso sentimento che provava lui per me.

Si avvicina di più a me ed io invece indietreggio, poi dissi "pensa a Sara" lui risponde" con Sara è tutto finito già da un paio di mesi è poi il sentimento che provo per te è diverso, con Sara era diverso era lei che mi cercava io scappavo sempre è lei mi rincorreva, era anche sfacciata ne suoi modi di fare, avevo vita facile con lei, non dico di non averla amata, ma io amo te in modo diverso, qui sono io che ti devo rincorrere perché sei una persona riservata è timida è questa cosa mi intriga da matti mi fa impazzire"!

allora lui prende si avvicina di più a me e mi stringe forte a se è comincia a baciarmi con passione, io cerco di divincolarmi, ma cedo ai suoi baci è mi stringo con passione al suo corpo, poi ci spogliammo a vicenda e facemmo l'amore con molta passione finché lui non mi disse "ti amo" "anche io ti amo Gil"!

Restammo abbracciati è ci addormentammo poi dopo mi svegliai" ma che cosa ho fatto"!

Lasciai Gil da solo a dormire è scappo via sentendomi ancora in colpa per Sara!

Ero arrivata a casa, ero frastornata pensavo che Gil amasse ancora Sara non sapevo cosa fare, pensavo che per lui ero soltanto un capriccio e che non provava niente per me, ma cercai di non pensare a questa storia, così mi preparai è andai a lavorare avevo preso una decisione importante!

Mentre Gil si svegliò vide che io non c'ero allora provò a chiamarmi ma io non rispondevo gil era preoccupato per il mio comportamento, decise di tornare a casa ed andare a lavorare, poi Gil mi vide al laboratorio è capì che voleva parlarmi per il modo di come l'ho lasciato solo, ma io subito prima che lui mi dicesse qualcosa cominciai a parlare con i presenti Nick Greg Warrick catherine allora Gil allora pensò" va bene farò in modo di lavorare con lei così capirò perché si è comportata in questo modo"!

Allora lui assegnò tutti i casi poi parlò "bene Nellina tu lavorerai con me" io risposi "Gil mi spiace non mi sento tanto bene credo che andrò a parlare con Ecklie per chiedere un permesso"!

"Va bene" disse Gil a malincuore!

"Allora appena finisci con Ecklie vieni un attimo nel mio ufficio che dobbiamo parlare"!

Lo disse nel momento giusto infatti i ragazzi erano distratti è non capirono niente, io gli dissi va bene per farlo contento, ma appena parlai con Ecklie andai direttamente a casa, Griss allora prese ed assegnò il suo caso a Greg dicendogli che se la poteva cavare anche da solo, lui si era dimenticato che doveva controllare dei documenti, mi cercò è vide che me ne ero andata " ma perché si comporta così non capisco"!

Allora andò a parlare con Ecklie, bussò alla sua porta è disse "ciao disturbo"?

"Ciao Gil puoi entrare, come mai se qui"?

disse lui, Gil disse " è che sono preoccupato per Nellina ho visto che si è sentita male volevo sapere come stava sai che ci tengo ai miei colleghi"!

In parte era vero ma in questo caso era preoccupato di più perché aveva un interesse per me"!

Così Gil voleva indagare, voleva capire cosa avevo detto ad Ecklie!

Lui disse " Mi ha chiesto una settimana di riposo perchè si sentiva influenzata"!

"Capisco va bene grazie Ecklie" e se ne andò!

"Devo andare a casa sua per poter parlare con lei", ma arrivò un' altra chiamata doveva andare a controllare una scena del crimine, ma fu impegnato per tutto il giorno ritornò solo a tarda serata al laboratorio, "va bene è troppo tardi anche per chiamarla per telefono sicuramente starà dormendo andrò a casa sua domani mattina a parlare con lei"!

Così Griss andò negli spogliatoi a cambiarsi, ma vide che il mio armadietto era socchiuso, la curiosità fu tanta per lui, che sbirciò è trovò il mio diario segreto. Era troppo curioso così cominciò a leggerlo.

Gil aveva letto di quanto era stato difficile ambientarmi all'inizio, mi sentivo l'ultima arrivata, ma Gil si illuminò leggendo una pagina, avevo descritto Gil come una persona meravigliosa e mi aveva fatto sentire a casa, lo consideravo un buon amico e gli volevo bene, Gil era felicissimo a leggere tutto questo, finché il suo sorriso scomparve perchè lesse l'ultima pagina scritta due giorni prima, " perché è successo io è Gil abbiamo fatto l'amore è stato bellissimo mi sono innamorata di Gil, ma non credo che lui provi la stessa cosa per me!

Io credo che sia solo confuso è che sia ancora innamorato di Sara, non vorrei rovinare il rapporto di amicizia con lei, credo che sia meglio per tutti che me ne ritorni di nuovo in Italia!

Gil si era davvero arrabbiato " non capisce niente di me, ora non mi interessa se sono le quattro del mattino devo parlare con lei mi deve dare delle spiegazioni"!

Ma la verità era che lui era davvero terrorizzato a quel pensiero, aveva paura che io me ne andassi via è non mi avrebbe più vista!

Era arrivato a casa mia è bussò alla porta, io aprì è rimasi sorpresa di vedere Gil alla mia porta, mi disse se poteva entrare e lo feci accomodare, lui entrò è vide le valigie sul divano e rispose in modo ironico"a quanto vedo non hai perso tempo"!

Io non capivo che voleva dire lui rispose" l'ho letto sul tuo diario"! Io ero rimasta sorpresa che lui abbia letto il mio diario ma ero pure arrabbiata!

"Gil come ti sei permesso di leggere il mio diario"!

Lui rispose" se una persona mi sta a cuore "SI" lo faccio eccome è non chiedo sicuramente il permesso" ma lo disse con spavalderia!

Ma era terrorizzato all'idea che sarei partita è non mi avrebbe più vista!

In quel momento era davvero triste. Allora parlò "ma tu pensi che ti stia prendendo in giro?

Non sono quel tipo di persona!

Quando prendo una decisione è perché sono sicuro di quello che faccio se ti ho detto che ormai io non amo più Sara è la verità!

Ma tu non c'entri già è da un paio di mesi che la nostra storia è finita ma siamo rimasti amici è ci vogliamo bene!

Anzi ora Sara è felice ha trovato un nuovo ragazzo si chiama Robert il nostro collega"! Io risposi "davvero"?

Lui si avvicina a me e disse" Allora se vuoi partire per questo motivo te lo puoi scordare ora che ho trovato la felicità con te non ti lascio scappare!

Io ti amo Nellina ed ho preso la mia decisione voglio stare con te"!

si avvicina molto è mi stringe a se è comincia a baciarmi con molta passione anche io feci lo stesso eravamo in preda della passione eravamo arrivati in camera da letto e Gil mi adagiò sul letto è ci amammo come non mai senza paure, o ripensamenti avevamo capito che eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altra! Poi dopo ore ci eravamo addormentati abbracciati, poi mi sveglio perché dovevo andare a parlare con Ecklie chiamo Gil "scusa Gil devo andare al laboratorio devo dire ad Ecklie che cancelli la pratica dove richiedevo i sei mesi di aspettativa"!

"Va bene tesoro allora ci vediamo stasera al lavoro" io gli dissi di si è ci baciammo, lui poi se ne andò a casa per sistemarsi ed andare al lavoro! Ma quando arrivò era titubante pensava che forse volevo ancora partire allora stava andando nell'ufficio di Ecklie, ma non ci fu bisogno perché lo vide fuori nel corridoio contento, allora Gil chiese come mai era felice " Nellina ha preso la decisione giusta finalmente ha ritirato la richiesta dell'aspettativa, io sinceramente non l'ho neanche presentata la domanda, non volevo che lei se ne andasse"!

Così Gil capì che Ecklie si era affezionato a me!

Gil era felice per questa notizia aveva capito che l'ha scelta che aveva fatto era giusta aveva trovato in me la donna che l'avrebbe reso l'uomo più felice della terra è non ci saremmo mai più separati!

**Premessa: io adoro tanto Sara la gsr e Gil ma volevo fare una cosa diversa.**

**Spero che vi piaccia la mia ff è basata su un sogno che ho fatto dove c'era Gil ed io cosi mi sono inventata questa fanfiction.**

**Prima inizio a far innamorare Gil di me, racconto tutta la nostra storia delle nostre gelosie, la disperazione di Gil quando mi sparano è pensa che possa morire, quando resto incinta e racconto il nostro matrimonio. **

**spero tanto che sia di vostro gradimento spero che lasciate qualche commento o qualche recensione mi farebbe piacere un bacione a tutti quanti :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**COME FAR INNAMORARE GIL GRISSOM **

UN COMPLEANNO DA RICORDARE

Stavo insieme a Gil già da due mesi, la nostra relazione andava a gonfie vele, finchè non arrivò il giorno del mio compleanno!

Ero andata a lavoro è andai nell'ufficio di Grissom, ci salutammo con un bacio appassionato facendo attenzione a non farci scoprire, i ragazzi non sapevano niente della nostra relazione!

Pensavo che si ricordasse che oggi era il mio compleanno, ma invece mi disse solo che dovevo lavorare ad un caso, io feci finta di niente, però ci rimasi un po' male perché pensai che se ne fosse dimenticato e me andai a lavorare, ma Gil quando me ne ero andata si era messo a ridere per la faccia che avevo fatto sembrava mesta, invece non si era affatto dimenticato del mio compleanno, anzi era da giorni che mi stava organizzando una serata speciale me!

Quando poi fu di ritorno era ormai sera, il caso era stato risolto ed io ero andata nell'ufficio di Gil, pensai "spero che stavolta si ricordi del mio complenno"!

Busso alla sua porta ed entro, lo guardo è sembra strano come se fosse distratto, "Gil hai bisogno di me se vuoi resto ad aiutarti"?

GIl disse" no cara puoi andare a casa hai la serata libera io ancora devo compilare dei documenti è finirò sicuramente tardi"! "Gil se vuoi ti aspetto"!

Lui mi disse "no non ti preoccupare sei stanca vai a riposarti, se c'è bisogno magari ti chiamo, allora ci baciammo è me ne andai, ma ero triste pensai "si è dimenticato del mio compleanno pazienza", ma lui aveva organizzato tutto quanto per la serata.

"Bene bene il mio piano sta andando alla grande" e sorrideva.

Dopo un'ora che ero a casa Gil mi chiamò e mi disse che c'era un caso da risolvere insieme perché non c'era nessuno disponibile, _mentiva_ perchè aveva dato a tutti la serata libera, io gli dissi "arrivo subito il tempo di prepararmi è mi faccio trovare al laboratorio"!

"Non c'è bisogno vengo io a prenderti", "ok" rispondo, però mi era sembrato strano "cose da Grissom" dissi.

Dopo un'ora arrivò a casa mia, parlammo del caso in questione, mi raccontò che avevano trovato una donna morta in un ristorante probabilmente era stata uccisa, così arrivammo al ristorante, ma non vedo nessuna macchina della polizia mi sembrava molto strano, lui mi fa cenno di entrare, quando entro la scena che vedo è meravigliosa, il locale era stupendo non c'era nessuno solo un tavolo era apparecchiato per due, guardo Gil stupefatta, lui mi disse "ma che credi che mi fossi dimenticato il tuo compleanno tesoro?

Mi spiace averti fatta soffrire un pò ma ti volevo fare una sorpresa bellissima come lo sei tu"!

Io mi ero emozionata tanto, prendo le mia braccia e le avvolgo sul collo di Gil e lo bacio con passione, lui era contentissimo di avermi fatta felice e mi regala uno splendido mazzo di rose rosse, ero davvero al settimo cielo.

Lui prende la sedia è mi fa accomodare, ero felicissima, eravamo arrivati alla fine della cena è Gil chiama il cameriere, io ero già contenta così per le rose e per la cena, ma ancora dovevo aspettarmi delle sorprese meravigliose.

Infatti il cameriere si presenta con una torta di compleanno e Gil mi disse "soffia ed esprimi un desidero", così feci, poi vado a mangiare il mio pezzo di torta e Gil mi disse "aspetta sembra che ci sia qualcosa dentro la torta, io ero confusa controllo è trovo un sacchetto di plastica dove all'interno c'era una scatola di velluto, io guardo Gil è sono timorosa Gil mi disse "non lo apri"?

Era più emozionato di me, prendo la scatola la apro è trovo una collana d'oro con un ciondolo a forma di cuore all'interno c'era una scritta "TI AMERO' PER SEMPRE! GIL"!

Ero davvero felice mi avvicino di getto e lo bacio con passione perché mi aveva regalato la giornata più bella della mia vita!

Lui era davvero emozionato, il solo fatto che mi avesse reso felice per lui era una soddisfazione perché ci teneva a me mi amava come io amavo lui!

La cena era finita ero davvero felice, pensavo che Gil mi accompagnasse a casa, mi disse che doveva andare un attimo a casa sua perché si era dimenticato di prendere una cosa, mi disse di salire, ma era una scusa ancora la serata delle sorprese non era ancora finita.

Lui apre la porta ed entro insieme a lui è rimango sorpresa di quello che vedo, il salotto pieno di candele profumate accese la musica in sottofondo sensuale, lui mi fa cenno di accompagnarlo in camera da letto, era emozionato pure lui come me, entro e vedo altre candele accese e sul letto dei petali di rosa che formano una frase "Senza di te la mia vita non ha senso Ti amo! Gil"!

Io ero davvero felice lo guardai, mi disse " mi hai cambiato radicalmente la vita, davvero non posso stare senza di te ti amo da morire"!

"Anche io ti amo Gil ti amo tanto," si avvicina a me talmente tanto che sento il suo alito, lui mi stringe forte a se e mi bacia con passione, allora io mi stringo di più a lui è ricambio i suoi baci con molta passione, poi Gil mi spoglia con lentezza e mentre mi bacia il collo in modo sensuale, io faccio lo stesso gli tolgo la camicia è bacio il suo petto, ormai eravamo travolti dalla passione, lui mi fece stendere sul letto e mi disse "mi fa impazzire non vorrei mai staccarmi da te"!

Io dissi " Gil ti desidero da morire"! Dopo ore eravamo appagati, gil mi baciò una tempia e poi si addormentò abbracciato a me consapevole che mi avrebbe amato per tutta la sua vita ed io mi ero addormentata sul suo petto sapendo che anche io l'avrei amato per tutta la mia vita"!


	3. Chapter 3

**COME FAR INNAMORARE GIL GRISSOM**

LA GELOSIA DI GRISSOM

Era da un anno che io e Gil stavamo assieme, la cosa strana era che il nostro anniversario combaciava con la festa che la scientifica di Las Vegas aveva organizzato al Tangiers, tutti lavorammo fino al pomeriggio, così da poter avere la serata libera ed andare alla festa.

Io e Gil non potevamo mancare lui perchè era il supervisore ed io perchè non avevo mai partecipato ad una festa del genere dove si poteva mangiare bere lo champagne è ballare.

Ma io e Gil decidemmo che avremmo preso due macchine così per non destare sospetti, tutti erano arrivati mancavo solo io.

Gil cercava di essere tranquillo, ma era agitato non sapeva niente dell'abito che avevo comprato volevo fargli una sorpresa, lui pensò "cavolo non so come reagirò vedendola ho paura che se la guardo troppo i ragazzi potrebbero capire che abbiamo una relazione, cercherò di controllarmi"!

I ragazzi erano nel tavolo riservato al nostro gruppo e parlavano con Gil e gli dicevano "manca Nellina mi sa che non verrà" Gil era preoccupato del mio ritardo per telefono gli avevo detto che ero pronta è stavo arrivando, ma era passata quasi un'ora, la mia macchina aveva fatto i capricci però finalmente ero riuscita a metterla in moto ed ero arrivata alla festa.

Quando entrai in sala vidi che Gil mi guardava meravigliato mi aveva subito riconosciuto era estasiato, capì che a Gil piaceva l'abito che indossavo un vestito rosso lungo con una sciarpina rossa che fungeva da coprispalle in quel momento avvertì che Gil mi desiderava da morire, ma cercava di non farlo capire agli altri, io salutai tutti e si girarono curiosi Nick quando mi vide disse "ma sei stupenda stasera ma dove nascondevi tutta questa bellezza se sapevo che ero così ti avrei già invitata ad uscire molto prima, allora è fatta un giorno di questi usciamo insieme" e si mise a ridere.

Anche Warrick fece lo stesso commento "hai ragione fratello è davvero bellissima la nostra Nellina mi sa che anche io un giorno di questi la inviterò ad uscire e si misero a ridere, io detti una gomitata amichevole sia a Warrick che Nick ero diventata tutta rossa ma sapevo che Nick Warrick e tutti gli altri mi volevano bene come io volevo bene a loro, erano la mia famiglia!

Poi Catherine disse "dai ragazzi sembrate degli allupati ma da quanto non vedete una donna", poverina l'avete messa in imbarazzo e Sara fece lo stesso commento "ragazzi dai fate i gentiluomini" e si misero a ridere tutti quanti ed io diventai ancora più rossa.

Poi guardai di sfuggita Gil aveva il viso arrossato gli si vedano le vene del collo capì che era arrabbiato, sembrava geloso, in mano teneva un bicchiere, ma lo teneva così stretto che avevo paura che lo rompesse, non feci in tempo a salutarlo che Nick mi disse" scusa scherzavo prima sai che sono un giocherellone, però davvero penso che stasera sei bellissima per scusarmi del mio comportamento ti invito a fare quattro salti ti va di ballare con me"? e gli dissi di si perchè mi sentivo lusingata.

Poi anche Warrick chiese scusa e mi disse se potevo ballare con lui e dissi di si pure a lui ma anche Greg Hodges Brass SuperDave mi chiesero di ballare sinceramente ero contenta perchè erano miei amici e li rispettavo, ero lusingata dalle loro attenzioni mi facevano la corte però senza essere volgari ma io non li provocavo capivano che ero una persona educata, ormai avevo una certa confidenza è mi veniva naturale parlare con loro mi trovavo a mio agio, ma mi comportai così anche per non destare sospetti, perchè anche io quando vidi Gil il mio cuore si fermò, era davvero bellissimo con lo smoking aveva la barba curata, era davvero affascinante il mio Gil, ho dovuto per forza resistere alla tentazione di mettere le mia braccia sul suo collo e baciarlo così cercai di non guardarlo.

Gil invece mi guardava di nascosto non sopportava che io ero così naturale quando parlavo con Nick Warrick Greg Brass e tutti gli altri ma lui sapeva che di me si poteva fidare, era degli altri che non si fidava, perchè era geloso è possessivo nei miei confonti!

Sara sapeva che della nostra relazione si avvicinò a lui "Gil stai bene"?

"Si Sara sto bene" ma mentiva!

"Gil non prendermi in giro ti conosco fin troppo bene, si vede un chilometro che sei geloso di Nellina, perchè anche con me eri così me lo ricordo, però mi sembri più possessivo con lei sbaglio Gil"?

"Non sbagli Sara è vero con te era diverso, a te piaceva provocare certe situazioni, ti piaceva stuzzicarmi per farmi diventare geloso, con lei è un'altra cosa lei non provoca nessuno anche se non fa niente viene corteggiata lo stesso questa cosa mi turba di più mi fa impazzire è divento geloso è possessivo non voglio che nessuno gli giri intorno"!

Gil poi notò qualcosa di strano, aveva visto Nick con una persona avvicinarsi a me.

Nick voleva farmi mettere con il suo amico, era davvero un bel ragazzo ma non mi interessava, sinceramente Gil è dieci volte meglio, è un uomo affascinante, malizioso intelligente, Gil mi aveva talmente conquistato che gli altri uomini neanche li vedevo.

Però Gil vedendo quella scena esclamò "ma chi diavolo è quello"?

Sara rispose "Gil mi prometti che non fai scenate"?

"Va bene cercherò di essere calmo"!

"Ti racconto quello che ho sentito, Nick parlava con Warrick di Nellina, Nick stasera ha intenzione di presentargli un suo amico per farli mettere assieme"!

Gil diventò paonazzo le sue vene stavano per scoppiare appena sentita questa notizia sentì un fremito, " Gil mi avevi promesso di non far scenate"!

"No ho detto che ci provavo ad essere calmo"!

"E sinceramente qui si sta davvero esagerando"!

"Ora vado li è mi porto via Nellina"!

"Ma Gil non ti interessa che scoprono che tu stai con lei"?

"Sinceramente non me ne frega niente lei è la mia donna è nessuno si deve permettere di toccarla lei è mia e basta"!

Gil era davvero arrabbiato infatti stava venendo verso di me è disse "posso avere l'onore di questo ballo"?

Io rimasi colpita, ma era stato abile nel dirlo in questo modo che nessuno sospettò che stessimo assieme!

Mi portò via e mi strinse forte è cominciammo a ballare, poi lui si avvicinò al mio orecchio e mi disse"tu sai di chi sei! Sei mia e di nessun altro"!

A quelle parole gemetti perchè erano piene di passione è desiderio lo stesso che provavo io per lui!

"Non voglio che nessuno ti giri intorno sei la mia donna, mi dispiace se divento un uomo delle caverne però sei tu a farmi diventare possessivo ti voglio solo per me"!

"Scusa Gil io non ho fatto niente di male tu sai che ti puoi fidare di me io sto con te perchè ti amo e sinceramente gli altri non mi interessano sono solo amici a cui voglio bene"!

A queste parole Gil si emozionò perchè sentiva che ero stata sincera nel manifestare il mio sentimento per lui, allora mi strinse a se e mi disse all'orecchio "oggi è il nostro anniversario non voglio rovinare tutto per la mia gelosia così ti ho fatto una sorpresa, ho organizzato una serata speciale per noi, ho preso la suite più bella del Tangiers, ora noi facciamo in modo di sgattaiolare via dalla festa senza farci notare prendiamo due ascensori diversi è ci troviamo davanti alla suite Imperial!

Sinceramente ero stupita che lui avesse organizzato tutto, non vedevo l'ora di stare con il mio Gil ero tutta un fremito, Gil avvertì che ero elettrificata all' idea di stare con lui nella suite più bella dell'albergo!

Prima andò Gil sull'ascensore, per non destare sospetti io presi l'altro ascensore dopo cinque minuti, Gil mi stava aspettando davanti alla suite con la chiave magnetica, vedevo il suo sguardo era malizioso è lussurioso, stava morendo di desiderio!

Anche io quando lo vidi in quello stato ero in preda alla passione, non feci in tempo ad avvicinarmi che lui subito mi baciò con molta passione mentre con una mano tentava di aprire la porta, finalmente riuscì ad aprirla, era davvero focoso non riuscivo quasi a respirare per la passione che metteva nel baciarmi, finalmente ci eravamo staccati per respirare così vidi la suite ,era davvero bellissima, ma a Gil non interessava tanto la suite lui guardava solo me, infatti disse "la suite è bella ma tu lo sei di più!

Così ricomiciò a baciarmi prima sul collo, sull'orecchio e sulle labbra e disse " potrei morire sulle tue labbra sono come il miele non smetterei mai di mangiartele"!

A quella frase gemetti, Gil sapeva come risvegliare i miei sensi, così cominciai a spogliarlo e baciai il suo petto e la sua bocca, ormai eravamo stravolti dal desiderio anche lui cominciò a spogliarmi con molta lentezza voleva gustare ogni centimetro della mia pelle!

Allora Gil continuava a baciarmi con molta foga ed arrivammo sul letto, Gil con molta scioltezza mi adagiò sul letto e disse "tesoro mi fai impazzire di desiderio, sei come la cioccolata non smetterei mai di mangiarla per quanto è buona"!

"Gil con te ho scoperto come è bello donarsi completamente all'altro senza paure con tanto amore, Gil ti amo"!

"Tesoro mio ti amo tanto anche io, mi hai donato la felicità è te ne sarò grato per tutta la vita, perchè senza di te la mia vita non ha senso"!

Così cominciammo ad amarci completamente con tanto amore e con molta passione, cosi dopo ore eravamo davvero appagati e Gil mi baciò la tempia è mi abbracciò, ancora mi doveva fare una sorpresa e disse "dimenticavo queste "!

Gil aveva preso dai pantaloni delle chiavi e me le mise in mano ma io non capì pensai "ma per caso avevo perso le mie chiavi di casa"?

Però guardando bene non sembravano le mie chiavi!

Poi vidi Gil agitato stava balbettando e disse" che ne diresti di convivere ormai e da un anno che stiamo assieme credo che la nostra relazione sia diventata seria io senza te non so stare"!

Stava aspettando la mia risposta era agitato perché non risposi subito e mi disse" che ne pensi"? ma aveva una gran paura di una risposta negativa!

Io impiegai a decidere solo pochi secondi alzai gli occhi e dissi " va bene Gil facciamolo andiamo a convivere assieme"!

GIl sentendo che la mia risposta era positiva si emozionò molto e mi dette un baciò d'amore per averlo reso felice è di non averlo deluso!

Così da quella sera la nostra storia aveva fatto un salto in avanti era diventata più seria, più importarte, svegliarci tutte le mattine assieme ed andare a dormire tutte le sere assieme, perchè non potevamo più stare lontani l'una dell'altro perchè il nostro amore era molto profondo e stavamo creando un qualcosa di importante per il nostro futuro e per la nostra felicità!


	4. Chapter 4

**COME FAR INNAMORE GIL GRISSOM**

LE VARIANTI DELLA GELOSIA 1

Era da un anno è mezzo che io e Gil eravamo fidanzati è sei mesi che convivevo con Gil.

Il nostro rapporto era ormai consolidato era diventato molto importante, era bello svegliarsi e fare la colazione assieme, vivere nel quotidiano fare tutto assieme come la spesa litigare per chi doveva fare i piatti, era stupendo fare le cose semplici che fanno tutte le altre coppie.

Ma non mi sarei mai immaginata che per un malinteso tutto questo rischiasse di finire!

Gil era nel suo ufficio ed entra Greg "scusa Gil ti posso parlare"?

"Dimmi pure Greg cosa ti serve"?

"Volevo chiederti un consiglio, vorrei chiedere a Nellina di uscire con me, ma non so come dirglielo tu cosa mi consigli"?

Gil appena sentita questa notizia diventò paonazzo ma cercò di non farlo capire a Greg perchè nessuno in laboratorio sapeva che io è Griss eravamo fidanzati, ma la gelosia lo stava uccidendo così straparlò disse a Greg che ero impegnata, allora Greg disse "non ne sapevo niente"!

Stava quasi per farci scoprire, allora per rimediare alla gaffe disse che ero fidanzata con un ragazzo italiano della mia città, Greg sul momento sembrava deluso così salutò Grissom e se ne andò via!

Gil pensò "ma che diavolo mi è venuto in mente di dire!

Sicuramente ora lei si incazzerà di brutto con me perchè Greg gli farà il terzo grado vuole conoscere tutti i dettagli della sua storia con il suo fidanzato mi sono messo in un brutto casino"!

Infatti Greg viene nella sala riunioni e disse con un sorriso malizioso "allora ho saputo che hai un fidanzato in Italia come mai non hai detto niente"?

Pensavi che ti avremmo tormentato per sapere di questo ragazzo?

Mi dispiace ora paghi pegno sei costretta a raccontarmi tutto, come l'hai conosciuto, come ti ha fatto la dichiarazione e da quanto tempo state assieme"!

E si mise a ridere era davvero curioso, io gli dico che non so di cosa stesse parlando e chi gli aveva detto di questa cosa!

Lui mi disse che era stato Griss a dirgli del mio ragazzo, così anche io era stata costretta a dirgli una bugia che l'avevo conosciuto quando ero andata a casa per le vacanze di natale due anni fa ed quel momento era diventato il mio ragazzo ed ero felice con lui!

Era la verità che ero felice ma perchè stavo con Gil ma nessuno lo sapeva così ho omesso la verità, ma Gil mi doveva una spiegazione perchè aveva detto a Greg del mio finto ragazzo, ero davvero incazzata nera!

Così saluto Greg perchè dovevo finire un caso, ma la verità era che dovevo parlare con Gil nel suo ufficio per delle spiegazioni!

Così entro nel suo ufficio e gli dico "posso entrare Gil devo parlare con te"! Gil capì che Greg aveva parlato con me perchè capì dal mio tono di voce che ero incazzata con lui!

E mi disse " si tesoro non mi disturbi dimmi pure"!

"Scusa Gil perchè hai detto a Greg che stavo con un ragazzo italiano? Mi ha fatto il terzo grado voleva sapere tutto così sono stata costretta a mentire che l'ho conosciuto due anni fa che sono felice con lui!

Ma ora mi devi dire perchè hai detto una fesseria a Greg non lo capisco il motivo di questa bugia"!

Gil si sentì messo alle strette è confessò "ero geloso voleva chiedermi come poteva uscire con te!

Non ci ho visto più e ho detto che eri già impegnata, poi ho capito che ho detto una cavolata e per rimediare ho detto che stavi con un ragazzo italiano!

Scusami tesoro se ti ho messo in questa situazione, ma da quando ti conosco sono diventato molto impulsivo mi hai fatto diventare possessivo è geloso non voglio che nessuno ti stia intorno"!

"Va bene Gil ho capito che lo hai fatto perchè mi ami, però non mettermi più in queste situazioni"!

"Te lo prometto tesoro non capiterà più"!

Allora ci salutammo con un bacio appassionato ed andai a lavorare al mio caso!

Dopo nell'ufficio di Gil entrò una donna era stata sospettata in un caso di omicidio ma Gil era riuscito a scagionarla così andò da lui per ringraziarlo, ma anche perchè si era invaghita di lui cercava di circuirlo!

"Gil disturbo"?

"Kimberly non disturbi affatto entra"!

"Come mai sei venuta è successo qualcosa"? disse Gil.

"Non è successo niente di grave sono venuta solo per ringraziarti per avermi aiutata a farmi scagionare tutte le prove erano contro di me, ma grazie al tuo aiuto ne sono uscita pulita allora per ringraziarti ti invito stasera a cenare assieme che ne pensi"?

Gil si sentì lusingato dall'invito, ma rifiutò all'istante dicendo" grazie per l'invito avrei sicuramente accettato senza pensarci prima, ma adesso no perchè sto con una persona molto importante per me mi dispiace, ma sono costretto a rifiutare"!

Gil era irremovibile nella sua decisione, così Kimberly fu costretta a rassegnarsi per la decisione di Gil ma prima di salutarlo fu molto astuta quando si salutarono lei fece in modo che sembrava che gli stesse dando un bacio sulla guancia, invece a tradimento lo baciò in bocca, Gil rimase di sasso non se l'aspettava, mentre entro io e dico "Gil mi potresti aiutare un attimo con il mio caso"?

Ma vedendo la scena restai scioccata il mio Gil che stava baciando un'altra!

Così dissi "scusate il disturbo"!

Ed esco sbattendo la porta!

Allora Gil era terrorizzato cercò di raggiungermi per spiegarmi che non era stata colpa sua e kimberly disse "Gil dove vai di corsa"?

" Devo recuperare la sua fiducia lei è la mia donna non voglio perderla per colpa tua hai fatto troppi danni è meglio che tu non ti faccia più vedere da queste parti"!

Così Kimberly se ne andò a mani vuote perchè Gil le ha fatto capire che la nostra storia era davvero importante!

Gil mi cercò in tutto il laboratorio finalmente mi trovò si stava avvicinando ma io quando lo vidi cominciai a parlare con dei miei colleghi apposta feci un pò la civettuola allora Gil diventò molto geloso e pensò che era meglio che lui mi aspettasse a casa per chiarire il malinteso di prima, così Gil era finalmente a casa mi stava aspettando ma erano passate due ore da quando Gil era arrivato era davvero preoccupato così comincio a cercarmi per tutta Las Vegas!

Erano passate più di quattro ore ormai era rassegnato, fece un ultimo tentativo andò nella mia vecchia casa perchè non l'avevo venduta così vide le luci accese c'era la macchina di Greg a casa mia!

Greg mi stava consolando mi aveva visto in un brutto stato così pensò che avevo litigato con il mio ragazzo, mi chiese perchè avessi bevuto "c'entra il tuo ragazzo per caso avete litigato"?

"Si abbiamo rotto perchè mi ha tradito con un'altra mi è stato riferito da una mia amica l'ha visto baciarsi con un'altra così ho deciso di lasciarlo"!

Allora Greg si avvicina per consolarmi e mi abbraccia, Gil vedendo quella scena dalla finestra pensò "Greg è furbo ne approfittato subito ha visto Nellina in crisi ed si è fiondato subito a consolarla!

Ora busso devo chiarire subito con lei!

Appena Gil bussò alla porta Greg andò ad aprire quando vide Gil rimase sorpreso "Gil come mai da queste parti"!

Disse Greg. Gil lo guardò in malo modo, in quel momento l'avrebbe ammazzato.

"Greg non sono affari tuoi per favore puoi andare via ho bisogno di parlare con Nellina"!

Così Greg capì che io e Gil stavamo assieme allora capì che era il caso di lasciarci da soli per chiarire così se ne andò!

Quando arrivò in macchina Greg pensò " ma Gil è fortunato con le donne, prima stava con Sara, ora sta con Nellina, ma cosa fa per attirare le ragazze!

Mi piaceva Sara è lei voleva stare con Gil, mi piace Nellina è Gil si è messo con lei, ma devo farmi i capelli brizzolati e la barba forse per poter stare con le ragazze"?

Si mise a ridere e se ne andò via!

Gil disse " che ci faceva Greg a casa tua"!

Era davvero geloso ed arrabbiato, io ero ancora arrabbiata con lui ero anche brilla "perchè non vai con quella che hai baciato e mi lasci in pace"?

Ero davvero ferita mi ero fidata di lui così dissi "credo che sia il caso di troncare questa relazione"!

Allora Gil mi strinse a se con passione, era davvero terrorizzato che io volessi troncare con lui e mi disse che tutto quello che avevo visto era stato un malinteso!

Era stata lei che gli aveva rubato il bacio " mi stavo staccando dicendogli che ero felicemente impegnato con un'altra, ma tu sei entrata ed hai frainteso tutto stavo rifiutando quella donna perchè sono innamorato di te, ma non mi hai dato tempo di spiegartelo perchè te ne sei andata subito!

Se hai intenzione di lasciarmi ti sbagli di grosso non riuscirai a liberarti di me!

Io con te ho raggiunto la felicità è non voglio perderla! Così cominciò a baciarmi, erano baci d'amore io capì che era stato sincero così la mia rabbia svanì e cominciai a baciarlo con passione!

Così Gil capì che l'avevo perdonato e che ere stato fortunato di trovare una donna come me, intelligente sensibile e pronta al perdono!

Gil disse " Ti amo tanto"! Così anche io che l'amavo tanto pure io!

Così facemmo l'amore con molta passione, eravamo insaziabili e dopo ore eravamo appagati e restammo tutto il tempo abbracciati, avevamo capito che il nostro sentimento era molto importante e che saremmo stati felici per tutta la vita e che avremmo superato gli ostacoli della vita con facilità perchè il nostro amore era puro!


	5. Chapter 5

**COME FAR INNAMORARE GIL GRISSOM **

LE VARIANTI DELLA GELOSIA 2

Era da un anno è mezzo che io è Gil eravamo fidanzati è da sei mesi che convivevo con Gil.

Il nostro rapporto era ormai consolidato era diventato molto importante, era bello svegliarsi e fare colazione assieme, vivere nel quotidiano fare tutto assieme come la spesa, litigare per chi doveva fare i piatti, era stupendo fare le cose semplici che fanno tutte le altre coppie.

Ma per la stupida gelosia di Gil tutto questo rischiava di finire!

Ero nell'ufficio di Gil e stavo parlando con lui ma in modo romantico, lui era seduto al suo posto ed io ero seduta di fronte a lui e ci tenevamo la mano, ma fummo interrotti da Greg che bussò alla porta, mi stava cercando per dirmi una cosa!

Meno male che Greg non si era accorto di niente, non sapeva niente della nostra storia allora Greg disse "scusa se ti disturbo Nellina, ma volevo chiederti se qualche volta volevi uscire con me a mangiare una pizza o bere qualcosa in un pub"!

Io non sapevo come fare perchè vedevo che Gil diventò paonazzo ma cercava di contenersi, però non volevo ferire i sentimenti di Greg, perchè vedevo Greg deluso pensava che rifiutassi il suo invito a cena!

Allora per non deluderlo decisi di accettare il suo invito perchè era mio amico è ci tenevo a lui!

Così gli dissi di si che qualche giorno saremmo usciti assieme.

Greg era felicissimo e se ne andò via, Gil era davvero arrabbiato con me, "Ma scusa hai accettato l'invito di Greg?

Tu sai di chi sei! Sei la mia donna e di nessun altro"!

"Ma dai Gil non essere il solito geloso, gli ho detto di si perchè e un mio amico e poi l'ho fatto anche per non destare sospetti"!

"Non mi va che tu esca con lui, perchè penso che lui sia interessato a te e potrebbe approfittare della situazione e poi tu sei fidanzata con me"!

Gil era davvero arrabbiato, ma anche io ero arrabbiata con lui!

"Gil non ti facevo così possessivo, allora tu puoi uscire con le tue amiche, un esempio di una tua amica è Lady Heather e se io esco con Greg che un mio amico non lo posso fare?

Questo non è giusto perchè non faccio niente di male, sinceramente volevo rifiutare l'invito, ma adesso accetto volentieri di uscire con Greg"!

Ero davvero arrabbiata con lui, mi alzo è sbatto la porta e vado via!

La sera stessa dico a Greg di uscire assieme ma l'ho fatto anche come una ripicca verso Griss!

Allora Greg mi portò in un ristorante davvero carino, Greg pensava che fossi interessata di lui perchè avevo accettato il suo invito ma io invece pensavo tutto il tempo a Gil, Greg capì che c'era qualcosa di strano nel mio comportamento e mi disse che aveva capito che io ero innamorata di un'altro uomo.

Vedevo che lui era diventato triste in quel momento, aveva capito che lo consideravo soltanto un buon amico!

Però mi piaceva tanto il carattere di Greg era sempre allegro, infatti era ritornato il solito Greg allegro è spensierato, mi disse che anche avere la mia amicizia lo rendeva felice, così mi bacio sulla guancia, ma nel momento che fece questo gesto mi vidi spuntare Gil aveva assistito di nascosto alla scena, così si avvicinò al nostro tavolo e disse "te l'avevo detto che ne avrebbe approfittato subito"!

Era diventato paonazzo si vedano le vene del collo gonfiarsi era davvero arrabbiato!

Greg capì che c'era qualcosa di strano, era strano vedere Gil in quel modo l'aveva visto una volta sola quando stava con Sara ma stavolta era anche peggio era davvero geloso di me!

Allora Greg disse " scusate sono di troppo per caso"?

Gil disse "Si sei di troppo Greg potresti andare via devo parlare con lei"!

Così Greg ebbe la conferma che io è Gil stessimo assieme allora ci salutò e ci lasciò soli a parlare!

Gil cominciò a parlare " mi spiace tesoro se sono stato uno stronzo, ma capisci ti amo talmente tanto che non ti voglio dividere con nessuno!

Mi dispiace se sono possessivo quando si tratta di te"!

Io ero emozionata dalle sue parole, però volevo fare l'orgogliosa non volevo cedere così lo tenni sulle spine per un pò, restai in silenzio per più di mezz'ora, ma dovetti cedere perchè il viso di Gil era di un cane bastonato!

Così dissi "Gil anche io ti amo tanto, ti ho perdonato subito ma ti volevo far soffrire un pò, perchè ti meritavi una lezione!

Ma subito dopo aver detto questo lo baciai con molta passione, Gil era davvero felice perchè l'avevo perdonato!

Così ritornammo nella nostra casa e continuammo con i baci e le carezze e ci amammo con lussuria, eravamo davvero appagati è felici perchè il nostro amore era più forte di tutto il resto e che saremmo stati felici per tutta la vita!


	6. Chapter 6

COME** FAR INNAMORE GIL GRISSOM**

LE VARIANTI DELLA GELOSIA 3

Era da un anno è mezzo che io è Gil eravamo fidanzati è da sei mesi che convivevo con Gil.

Il nostro rapporto era ormai consolidato, era diventato molto importante, era bello svegliarsi e fare colazione assieme, vivere nel quotidiano fare tutto assieme come la spesa, litigare per chi doveva fare i piatti, era stupendo fare le cose semplici che fanno le altre coppie.

Ma per la stupida Gelosia di Gil tutto questo rischiava di finire!

Ero nella sala riunioni con Nick mi stava abbracciando perchè mi voleva bene ma anche perchègli avevo dato un consiglio su una questione di lavoro e mi stava ringraziando ed io ricambiavo il suo abbraccio perchè era mio amico e gli volevo bene, ma entra Gil e mi allontano di colpo non perchè stavo facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, ma per lo sguardo che Gil aveva lanciato a me e Nick!

Poi Gil fu duro con noi e disse "come va con il caso della donna trovata morta nell' hotel Tangiers?

Ma era davvero arrabbiato, si vedeva che era geloso ormai lo conoscevo fin troppo bene!

Noi cominciammo a parlare del caso che era quasi risolto, mancava solo la confessione del sospettato ed avremmo chiuso il caso!

Allora Gil se ne andò nel suo ufficio,ma aveva uno sguardo che non mi piaceva era davvero incazzato nero!

Nick si gira verso di me e disse "scusa perchè ti sei allontanata in quel modo"?

Ma aveva un sorrisetto malizioso quando lo disse!

Poi parlo di nuovo "aspetta ma anche Griss era strano, mi guardava come se mi volesse ammazzare in quel momento!

Ho capito non è che state assieme voi due"?

Ed io ridendo dico "ma dai che dici Nick, che fantasie ti vengono"!

"Hai ragione quello pensa solo agli insetti e al lavoro, semmai forse ha reagito così perchè non gli va a genio che due colleghi possono avere una storia"!

E Nick si mise a ridere ed anche io feci lo stesso, ma sinceramente ero preoccupata per la reazione di Gil, perchè capivo che era geloso ma non aveva nessun motivo di esserlo perchè io amo solo lui è Nick e un caro amico!

Così lo raggiungo nel suo ufficio, "Gil posso entrare"?

E mi disse in modo brusco " che mi devi dire"?

"Scusa non voglio che tu pensi che ti stia tradendo, io è Nick ci siamo abbracciati perchè ci vogliamo bene siamo amici quasi fratelli, tu sai che amo solo te"!

Ma lui era davvero arrabbiato "scusa devo lavorare e non posso perdere tempo con questi discorsi"!

" Va bene Gil lasciamo perdere con te è tempo perso, sei peggio di un mulo"!

E vado via incazzata sbattendo la porta!

Allora Gil vedendo che ero uscita incazzata pensò "forse ho esagerato"!

Ma poi ritornò di nuovo geloso ed arrabbiato!

Ma poi successe un incidente nel laboratorio!

Stavo eseguendo un esperimento, ma ci fù uno scoppio ed un pezzo di metallo colpì la mia testa e svenni, mi portarono subito all'ospedale per gli accertamenti del caso, Gil appena sentita la notizia del mio incidente andò di corsa all'ospedale era preoccupato da morire per me, infatti la sua rabbia nei miei confronti era svanita!

Mi chiese come stavo ed io gli dissi che stavo bene che non c'erano complicazioni, ma poi dissi "Gil per perdonarmi ci voleva questo incidente?

Sinceramente sono delusa dal tuo comportamento perchè non hai creduto alle mie parole, mi dispiace Gil ma ho deciso di prendermi una pausa di riflessione dalla nostra storia, me ne andrò via da casa è tornerò di nuovo nel mio appartamento"!

Gil sbiancò mi chiedeva scusa per non avermi creduta è mi chiedeva di ripensarci, ma io ero irremovibile ero troppo arrabbiata, così il giorno stesso andai nel mio appartamento!

Andai anche da Ecklie e gli dissi che volevo lavorare nel turno di giorno e lui mi chiese come mai questo cambiamento, gli dissi che ero stanca è volevo vedere com' era lavorare di giorno, allora Ecklie acconsentì a cambiarmi il turno!

Passò una settimana, cercavo in tutti i modi di evitare Gil, lui all'inizio provo a chiamarmi ma rinunciò a farlo perchè non rispondevo alle sue chiamate!

Era davvero un cane bastonato e pensò "sono stato davvero uno stronzo, per una cretinata l'unica donna che mi rendesse davvero felice"!

Poi tutti i ragazzi gli chiedevano perchè me ne ero andata via dal nostro turno di notte!

Gil non sapeva cosa dire e andò nel suo ufficio, Sara conosceva bene Gil Capì che c'era qualcosa di strano bussò e disse "ti disturbo Gil"?

"No Sara puoi entrare"!

Sara cominciò a parlare "Gil come mai sei triste in questi giorni è successo qualcosa"?

Allora Gil non poteva fingere con Sara è fu sincero e disse "ho litigato con Nellina è mi ha lasciato, vuole una pausa di riflessione"!

"Gil cosa hai fatto per farla andare via"?

"Non ho creduto che lei fosse sincera e che mi stesse tradendo!

Invece lei mi aveva detto chiaro che mi avava e che non mi aveva affatto tradito, io invece ero arrabbiato con lei e l'ho mandata via in malo modo!

Poi è successo l'incidente è sono subito andato da lei per sapere come stava, ma lei mi disse " mi hai perdonato dopo che mi sono ferita? Dovevi farlo prima"!

Gil era davvero triste sembrava un cane bastonato!

Sara allora disse "sei sempre il solito non sei capace di rapportarti con gli altri"!

Come lei ti dice chiaro che non ti tradisce e non le credi?

Gil sei uno stupido cerca subito di riconquistarla, credo che lei sia ancora innamorata di te, ma penso che sia ancora ferita per come l'hai trattata"!

"tu pensi che ho ancora qualche possibilità di farla tornare da me"?

Si Gil, ma muoviti subito se no davvero la perdi"!

Così Gil ringraziò Sara per il consiglio e si salutarono, subito dopo Gil controllò a quale caso stavo lavorando e fece in modo di farsi assegnare il mio caso così da poter lavorare con me!

Quando lo vidi restai di sasso, non sapevo cosa dire, lui mi disse una bugia "Erano tutti occupati l'unico libero ero io"!

Io sinceramente quando lo vidi ero contenta, all'improvviso sentì la sua mancanza, ma cercavo di non farlo notare, non gli volevo dare questa soddisfazione, mi aveva troppo ferita con il suo comportamento!

Ma Gil capì che ero ancora innamorata di lui, allora cercò con molto tatto di parlare per vedere se lo potevo perdonare, allora cominciò a parlare "scusa ancora se non ti ho creduto subito tesoro, mi dispiace averti ferita, ma non ci posso fare niente, io sono geloso di te perchè ti amo troppo e ho paura che te ne vai via da me e questo pensiero mi fa impazzire e reagisco da stronzo, spero che mi perdonerai perchè sei la luce dei miei occhi, sei tutto per me"!

A quelle parole dissi " finalmente hai capito che volevo sentirmi dire questo!

Io ti avevo già perdonato subito, ma ti volevo fare stare sulle spine perchè volevo farti capire che mi avevi ferita perchè non mi avevi creduta"!

Gil disse "ho imparato la lezione quando capita di nuovo contero fino a cento per non saltare subito alle conclusioni sbagliate"!

Allora lui si avvicina e disse " facciamo pace"!

Ma la pace che intendeva lui era una pace niente affatto casta!

Dovevamo recuperare gli arretrati di una settimana ,così finimmo di risolvere il caso è andammo nella nostra casa a recuperare il tempo perso, ci amammo come non mai!

Avavamo fatto l'amore per tre volte quella notte, eravamo davvero appagati , Gil mi disse "sei la mia donna mi rendi davvero felice tesoro mio, ti amo molto senza di te non so stare"!

"Gil anche io ti amo da morire, mi rendi davvero felice, sono stata fortunata di averti incontrato"!

Così capimmo che il nostro amore davvero puro è sincero e che non ci saremmo mai più lasciati!

**Ora comincia il bello nella prossima fanfiction mi sparano e Gil è disperato perchè ha paura di perdermi!**


	7. Chapter 7

COME** FAR INNAMORARE GIL GRISSOM**

LA DISPERAZIONE DI GIL

Era da due anni che io e Gil eravamo fidanzati e da un anno convivevo con Gil.

Il nostro rapporto era ormai consolidato, era diventato molto importante, era bello svegliarsi è fare la colazione assieme, vivere nel quotidiano, fare tutto assieme, come la spesa, litigare per chi doveva fare i piatti, era stupendo fare le cose semplici che fanno tutte le altre coppie.

Ma Gil non immaginava che tutto questo rischiava di svanire per colpa di un psicopatico!

Gil era nel suo ufficio che stava controllando dei documenti, dopo un pò bussa Lady Heather e disse "Gil disturbo"?

" No affatto entra"!

Gil disse "come mai da queste parti"?

Lady Heather rispose "ero nelle vicinanze e pensavo di farti una visita e da molto che non ci vediamo"!

Allora cominciarono a parlare del più e del meno si volevano bene perchè erano dei buoni amici è si rispettavano, ma Lady Heather era una persona perspicace ed intelligente, aveva capito che Gil era strano lo vedeva felice contento, l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto era triste perchè si era lasciato con Sara, ora non capiva perchè lui era così raggiante, ma poi capì tutto quando entrai io!

"Gil mi puoi aiutare ad un caso"?

Ma quando vedo che c'era Lady Heather chiedo scusa per averli disturbati, Gil allora si illumina quando mi vede, così Lady Heather capisce tutto quanto, io la salutai perchè qualche volta l'avevo vista e l'abbraccio "ciao Heather come stai"?

Lei mi rispose "bene grazie tu come stai"?

" Poi ti sei ambientata qui a lavorare con loro"?

"Si sono davvero fantastici sono il miglior gruppo di lavoro che uno possa desiderare"!

Lady Heather sapeva che venivo da un paese straniero che all'inizio era difficile per ambientarmi ma fu contenta nel sapere che ero stata accettata come una di loro!

Allora la salutai chiesi scusa per averli interrotti e andai via.

Lady Heather rimase sorpresa della mia gentilezza e disse a Gil "si vede che una brava persona è davvero una persona sensibile, mi sa che sei rimasto fregato mio caro Gil"!

Gil fece finta di non capire che cosa voleva intendere ma lei rispose "Gil si vede un chilometro che sei cotto di lei"!

Lui rispose "non ti si può nascondere niente è vero sono innamorato di Nellina, hai proprio ragione non posso fare a meno di lei"!

"Da quanto state assieme?

Perchè ho capito che anche lei ti ama e dal vostro atteggiamento ho capito che state assieme vero Gil"?

"Davvero Heather potevi fare la investigatrice sei davvero brava a capire le persone"!

E Gil si mise a ridere e anche lei fece lo stesso.

le disse che eravamo fidanzati da due anni e da un anno conviveva con me, allora lei disse che era felice per noi due così si salutarono e Lady Heather andò via!

Dopo un pò andai da Gil perchè era finito il mio turno e dissi "Gil ti aspetto"?

"No tesoro devo ancora finire è tardi ci vediamo a casa dopo"!

"Uffa Gil sei sempre lo stesso stacca un pò la spina ogni tanto"!

"Va bene non ti aspetto torno a casa"!

E me ne vado un pò risentita!

Allora Gil dopo tre minuti decise che il lavoro poteva anche attendere e decise di raggiungermi nel parcheggio così potevamo andare a casa assieme.

Nel mentre io ero nel parcheggio ed avevo visto Brass e lo salutai Gil era a cinquanta metri da me, io stavo salutando ed abbracciando Brass lo consideravo un amico quasi un padre, ma Gil non piaceva l'idea che ero così affettuosa con lui è disse "Brass sa che mi interessa lei e fa così?

Anche se mio amico l'ammazzo di botte"!

Ormai era preda della gelosia, Brass si rivolse a me dicendomi "c'e qualcuno che sta impazzendo di gelosia"!

E si mette a ridere e mi fa cenno di guardare dove c'era Gil, io faccio finta di non capire quello che mi stava dicendo, ma lui disse "so tutto di te e Gil!

E si mise a ridere di nuovo!

Io ero diventata rossa è confermai che aveva ragione che io è Gil stavamo assieme e sorrisi, però guardai di nuovo nella direzione di Gil è gli feci un sorriso speciale che solo a lui dedicavo!

Lui sospirò e pensò che era uno stupido perchè capì che io avevo occhi solo per lui!

Gil era davvero pieno d'amore per me come io per lui, ma successe l'impensabile!

Un tizio chiama Brass e gli disse "pezzo di merda hai arrestato la mia donna ora te la faccio pagare"!

Io avevo visto il tizio con un'arma in mano e decisi di fare da scudo a Brass lo psicopatico sparò e mi presi due pallottole e mi accasciai a terra, Brass subito sparò ed uccise lo psicopatico!

Gil mi soccorse subito e mi prende la testa, era davvero terrorizzato, io lo guardai mi usciva il sangue dalla bocca e dissi "scusami per prima perchè ero arrabbiata con te io ti amo Gil"!

Gil disse "anche io ti amo tanto, non te ne andare tesoro mio"!

Guardai Gil e svenni perchè avevo perso molto sangue!

Chiamarono subito l'ambulanza Gil salì pure lui con me e mi strinse la mano per tutto il tempo, era davvero preoccupato è triste!

Era terrorizzato all'idea che potevo morire, ma cercava di cacciare via questi pensieri!

Appena arrivammo all'ospedale mi portarono subito in sala operatoria lui voleva entrare, ma un'infermiere gli disse che non era possibile e lo fece accomodare nelle sala d'aspetto, quando l'operazione sarebbe finita lui stesso l'avrebbe avvisato!

Così Gil si rassegnò e decise di aspettare quando l'operazione sarebbe finita per sapere le mie condizioni di salute!

Arrivarono tutti Catherine, Sara, Brass, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Hodges,Robbins,SuperDave ed infine c'era pure Ecklie, erano tutti preoccupati per me mi volevano bene e chiesero come stavo a Gil!

Lui disse che anche lui non sapeva niente stava aspettando da un'ora che gli dessero delle notizie sulle mie condizioni di salute!

Catherine però aveva visto Gil triste è le sembrava strano il suo comportamento, ma capì subito che Gil provava qualcosa per me, non era solo preoccupato perchè una collega era stata ferita, ma che era stata ferita la donna che lui amava!

Allora Catherine si avvicina a Gil stava per chiedergli come stava, ma lui piangendo disse davanti a tutti "La sto perdendo io senza di lei non posso più vivere"!

Tutti erano rimasti sorpresi dalla sua ammissione, infatti quasi nessuno sapeva della nostra relazione, solo Sara Brass è Greg sapevano tutto!

Allora Catherine chiese a Gil " da quanto state assieme "?

"Da due anni e da un anno convivo con lei"! Confessò Gil!

Poi dopo due ore arrivò il medico che disse che l'operazione era riuscita ma il mio quadro clinico era molto grave dovevano aspettare le prossime ventiquattro ore per dichiararmi fuori pericolo, nel frattempo mi portarono nella mia stanza, Gil vedendomi intubata gli si strinse il cuore non poteva fare niente si sentiva impotente!

Ma dopo un pò sentirono nella mia stanza un bip lungo ero in arresto cardiaco

e Gil Sbiancò e abbracciò Sara "se muore come faccio senza di lei non voglio restare solo io voglio che lei resti per sempre con me"!

Però finalmente mi avevano salvata e gil fece un sospiro di sollievo perchè ero fuori pericolo.

Dopo un pò mi ero svegliata ed avevo chiesto di Sara, allora Sara entrò nella mia stanza "finalmente ti sei ripresa ci hai fatto veramente preoccupare", disse Sara!

Poi lei disse "faccio entrare Gil"?

Io con un cenno le dissi di no!

"Ma perchè poverino Gil è davvero preoccupato per te"!

Ma io le dissi "non voglio vederlo ora non voglio che mi veda così debole, allora lei non insistì più, poi le dissi che ero stanca e mi ero subito addormentata!

Lei uscì per non disturbarmi è Gil quando vide Sara uscire si informò delle mie condizioni, ma voleva entrare nella mia stanza mi voleva vedere!

Ma Sara disse "Gil lei per ora non ti vuole vedere perchè non vuole che la vedi in questo stato pietoso"!

E Gil disse " e chi se ne frega io entro lo stesso, resto tutta la notte con lei nessuno me lo può impedire"!

Era davvero testardo Gil allora entrò nella mia stanza prese la sedia è si mise vicino al mio letto e mi prese la mano per tutto il tempo, ma dopo qualche ora si addormentò e mise la sua testa vicino alle mie gambe, la mattina io mi svegliai e quando avevo visto Gil che si era addormetato tenendomi la mano mi fece una gran tenerezza, l'amavo anche per questo perchè sapevo che ero al sicuro con lui perchè mi avrebbe sempre protetta!

Lo chiamai dolcemente è lui si svegliò, quando vide che ero sveglia mi strinse la mano per la contentezza e mi baciò con trasporto era felice che ero fuori pericolo!

Poi fece entrare tutti perchè volevano vedere come stavo, erano anche loro felici perchè stavo meglio ed io ero contenta di vederli perchè loro erano la mia famiglia!

Passarono quasi due settimane è finalmente tornai a casa con Gil ormai mi ero ripresa, ma dopo qualche giorno di riposo ero già a lavorare Gil mi disse che ero davvero testarda ma io risposi che lui lo era di più di me!

Allora Gil si mise a ridere e disse "con te perdo sempre vuoi sempre l'ultima parola"!

Ma quando disse così lo baciai con passione e lui rispose nello stesso modo!

Eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altra ci piaceva stuzzicarci a vicenda il nostro rapporto non era mai noioso, avevamo capito che il nostro amore era molto profondo e che saremmo stati felici per tutta la vita!

**Nel prossimo capitolo della mia fanfiction resterò incinta... che farà Gil?**

**Sarà felice di diventare padre o se ne andrà via da me? **

**Leggete il prossimo capitolo è saprete tutto quanto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**COME FAR INNAMORARE GIL GRISSOM**

UNA NUOVA VITA A TRE

Io e Gil eravamo finalmente a casa dopo una settimana estenuante di lavoro!

dovevamo risolvere un caso davvero complicato così passammo molto tempo al laboratorio, si dormiva solo quattro ore per notte così io è Gil ci vedevamo solo per il lavoro, ma finalmente il caso era stato risolto e ci avevano dato due giorni di riposo!

Così eravamo a casa ero davvero stanca volevo solo riposarmi e stare tranquilla, ma Gil aveva altri progetti!

Si avvicinò in modo felino e capì le sue intenzioni e dissi "che c'è Gil"?

Lui parlò a bassa voce con un tono di voce un pò rauco e disse "sono sette giorni sette ore e sette minuti che non facciamo l'amore!

Mentre lo disse aveva uno sguardo languido pieno di desiderio, mi guardò la bocca e mi accarezzò i capelli lui sapeva che in quel momento neanche ci pensavo a fare l'amore, ma ormai mi conosceva bene bastava dire le parole giuste per far accendere in me il desiderio e dissi "ma Gil hai tenuto il conto pure dei minuti"?

Gil allora disse "se ho accanto una donna come te "SI" perchè mi completi in tutto"!

Ormai anche io ero preda alla passione e cominciai ad avvicinarmi a lui, al suo petto, Gil cominciò ad annusare i miei capelli ed a baciarli, poi accarezzò la mia bocca e la baciò con lussuria come se fosse un dolce prelibato o un frutto proibito, con lui era sempre così, ogni volta era sempre una riscoperta dei nostri desideri!

Era sempre come se facessimo l'amore per la prima volta con molta passione ed entusiamo!

Gil si avvicinò e cominciò a sbottonarmi la camicia ed io anche io feci lo stesso con lui, eravamo già arrivati in camera da letto, ormai era la passione e la lussuria che comandavano!

Gil mi baciava sul collo prese è mi slacciò i pantaloni e anche io feci lo stesso ma nel mentre baciavo il suo petto, Gil mi baciava con molta passione e mi adagiò sul letto!

Ci amammo in modo passionale è selvaggio, era stato davvero bello fare l'amore con Gil, con lui ero appagata è felice, anche lui provava la stessa cosa per me!

Però lui mi disse "cara mi dispiace, ma ti desidero troppo, in questi giorni mi sei mancata tantissimo!

Io dissi "ma Gil sei davvero insaziabile oggi"!

"Sei tu che mi hai cambiato la vita, mi fai impazzire da morire, non smetterei mai di starti vicino"!

E ricomciammo ad amarci di nuovo, ma questa volta era meglio di prima perchè eravamo rilassati, ma Gil si dimenticò nella foga di mettere il preservativo, anche io in preda alla passione non ci feci tanto caso!

Erano passati quasi due mesi da quella notte, io non mi sentivo tanto bene, ogni mattina vomitavo, Gil era preoccupato, io pensavo che fosse colpa di un virus se stavo male!

Ma Gil che era sempre così apprensivo mi disse "vai dal medico tesoro"!

Ma avevo qualche sospetto che potesse trattarsi di qualcos'altro, perchè avevo un ritardo, così andai in farmacia a comprare un test di gravidanza, ero agitata mi trovavo in bagno ad aspettare il responso!

Mi avvicinai con timore e vidi due linee di colore rosa!

In quel momento ero preoccupata, non perchè ero triste che stessi aspettando un bambino, anzi ero felice di questo, ma ero triste perchè dovevo dirlo a Gil, pensavo "se è Gil non fosse pronto ad avere un figlio"?

Ero davvero confusa, non sapevo come dirgli che aspettavo un bambino!

Erano passati due giorni, l'angoscia mi stava uccidendo!

Decisi che dovevo parlare con Gil e mi stavo dirigendo nel suo ufficio!

Nel frattempo Gil era in ufficio assieme a Lady Heather, lei vedeva Gil pensieroso, "Gil che c'è che non va"?

Gil rimase colpito che lei capisse che c'era qualcosa che lo turbava!

Gil disse "sono preoccupato per Nellina, non so ha una faccia scura, ho paura che se ne vuole andare di nuovo come quell'altra volta quando voleva tornare in Italia"!

Lady Heather annuì sapeva di cosa stesse parlando Gil!

Dopo un pò busso ed entro nel suo ufficio, Gil quando mi vede gli si illuminò il viso, ma vedendomi così scura in viso come se qualcosa mi turbasse si rattristò!

Io dissi "Gil ti devo parlare di una cosa importante"!

Però mi accorgo solo dopo che c'era anche Lady Heather così la salutai e lei ricambiò il mio saluto, ma d'un tratto mi venne un conato di vomito, allora cercai con una scusa di andare via avevo detto che dovevo controllare una prova, Gil non si era accorto di niente, invece Lady Heather si perchè aveva capito che erano gli stessi sintomi che provava lei quando aspettava sua figlia!

Allora salutò Gil dicendogli che doveva andare via, invece andò a trovarmi in bagno, perchè stavo male e disse "sai che sono affezionata a te"!

Io capì che era sincera Lady Heather disse "perchè non hai detto a Gil che stai aspettando un bambino"?

Io restai stupita che l'avesse capito, allora cercai di negare, ma lei rispose "vedi che anche io sono stata una mamma, allora non potevo più mentire è confermai che era vero, ma le dissi "ho paura perchè non so come reagirà Gil alla notizia che aspetto un bambino"!

Ma lei dolcemente mi disse di fidarmi di lui perchè era un tipo tutto d'un pezzo e che non si sarebbe tirato indietro!

In quel momento mi calmai un pò e la ringraziai per le sue parole di conforto e ci salutammo!

Ma il pensiero è sempre li come raegirà Gil alla notizia?

Ero davvero preoccupata per come avrebbe reagito Gil alla notizia, ero tornata a casa e lo stavo aspettando, dovevo parlare con lui, ma ero cosi agitata è assorta che mi ero seduta sul divano senza accendere nemmeno le luci, avevo la testa china ed ero completemente assorta nei miei pensieri!

Gil era entrato in casa e vide il mio viso che era turbato, allora si sedette di fronte a me ed aspettava che io parlassi, ma anche lui era terrotizzato, aveva capito che non mi ero accorta della sua presenza è questo lo turbava!

Erano passati quasi venti minuti alzai lo sguardo e dissi "a Gil sei qui"?

Non mi ero neanche accorta che lui fosse in casa, ero talmente turbata perchè dovevo dire a Gil del bambino!

Gil vedendo che risposi in questo modo, cominciò a sudare freddo e pensò "lo sapevo che era troppo bello per essere vero, sicuramente vuole dirmi che se ne vuole andare di nuovo come quell'altra "!

Era angosciato ma se lo teneva per sè, cercava di fare finta di essere tranquillo,

cominciai a parlare "Gil dovrei dirti una cosa davvero importante"!

Lui pensò "sta arrivando la batosta"!

"Ti ricordi quasi due mesi quando abbiamo lavorato una settimana senza riposarci"?

Gil disse "si perchè"?

Era confuso non capiva, io dissi "ti ricordi il nostro giorno libero cosa era successo"?

"oh si" rispose Gil, in quel momento cominciò a pensare a quella serata è fece un sorrisetto malizioso, ma io cominciai a parlare di nuovo, "ma io mi riferisco alla seconda volta", Gil era turbato non capiva cosa volevo dire, lo vedevo perplesso, "Gil se ti ricordi non abbiamo usato nessun contraccetivo", Gil era sempre più confuso, "o dio Gil non capisci? Sono rimasta incinta"!

Sul momento Gil rimase sorpreso, ma non perchè pensava di diventare padre, anzi l'idea di diventare padre gli piaceva eccome, Gil pensò"ed io pensavo che se ne volesse andare, che stupido che sono stato"!

Ma io ancora stavo aspettando che GIl dicesse qualcosa, l'ansia mi stava uccidendo, allora dissi "Gil dimmi qualcosa"!

Ma stranamente Gil aveva un sorriso luminoso e si avvicinò a me e disse " mi stavi uccidendo con il tuo silenzio prima, io pensavo che mi dicessi che te ne volevi andare e lasciarmi da solo ed ero triste, ora scopro che sto diventando padre, mi hai dato la notizia più bella della mia vita, non sai quanto mi hai reso felice tesoro mio"!

Si avvicinò a me è mi dette un bacio così dolce è passionale che mi ero commossa, mi ero messa a piangere ma non per la tristezza, ma per la gioia di aver incontrato l'uomo della mia vita, ma lui prese la sua mano ed asciugò le mie lacrime e disse " non piangere tesoro, io ero già felice così con te, ma ora lo sono ancora di più, mi hai reso l'uomo più felice del mondo!

Ti ringrazio tesoro per la fiducia che tu mi stai dando , non te ne pentirai"!

Così ci baciammo con sentimento e avevamo capito che non ci saremmo più lasciati!

Era passato quasi un mese da quando dissi a Gil che aspettavo un bambino, eravamo davvero felici, ma c'era un problema, Gil era diventato troppo apprensivo!

Apenna cominciavo ad avere dei piccoli dolori, subito mi faceva sedere come se fossi un'invalida!

A lavora era ancora peggio!

Non mi faceva più partecipare alle indagini in esterna, mi aveva relegato in laboratorio!

Per Gil era più sicuro così!

Io dissi "posso ancora lavorare sto bene mica sono un'invalida"!

Ero davvero arrabbiata con Gil!

Lui disse "mi dispiace tesoro mi preoccupo per te è il bambino, ancora penso quando ti hanno sparato, non vorrei mai che ti capitasse qualcosa di brutto, ne morirei"!

Oh il mio Gil si faceva amare anche per queste cose, la dolcezza che metteva me lo faceva amare di più!

Poi un giorno vidi Gil raggiante ma allo stesso tempo pensieroso ed agitato, non capivo il perchè, finchè non arrivai negli spogliatoi è vidi nel mio armadietto un biglietto, cominciai a leggere "segui il primo indizio è troverai la risposta "!

Era stato Gil a scrivere il biglietto perchè era la sua calligrafia, ero un pò confusa, ma nel biglietto trovo attaccate le chiavi della nostra casa e dissi "ma Gil è impazzito"?

Appena finito di lavorare tornai subito a casa volevo capire cosa stava succedendo!

Aprì la porta è trovai sul tavolino dell'ingresso un altro biglietto cominciai a leggere "segui il secondo indizio, vai vicino il corridoio è segui la scia di petali di rosa, avrai la tua risposta"!

Ero ancora più confusa, arrivo in camera da letto è trovo un'altro biglietto sul letto con tanti petali di rosa e cominciai a leggere "tesoro tu e nostro figlio siete le persone più impotanti della mia vita!

Non credevo che l'idea di diventare padre mi avrebbe reso l'uomo più felice del mondo, ti ringrazio tesoro per tutta la felicità che mi stai donando, sono felice di aver incontrato la donna dei miei sogni, tu per me sei tutto, sei il mio universo, ti amo da morire!

Ora viene la parte più difficile, MI VUOI SPOSARE"?

Ma Gil questa frase la disse dal vivo, mi era venuto un colpo lui si era nascosto dietro di me ero emozionatissima, Gil disse emozionato "allora tesoro che ne dici di sposarci"?

Io mi ero bloccata per un pò, lui era agitato aspettava la mia risposta, ma non lo feci attendere tanto, presi le mia braccia e mi buttai sul suo collo e dissi "Si Gil ti voglio sposare sono felicissima"!

Gil disse "anche io sono felice tesoro mio" e ci baciammo con molta passione!

Finalmente era arrivato il giorno del nostro matrimonio!

C'erano tutti i nostri colleghi a fare il tifo per noi, io ero molto emozionata è felice, ma Gil lo era di più, non so aveva uno sguardo sognante, come se non credesse che fosse tutto vero che il nostro sogno di formare una famiglia si stesse realizzando!

Poi Gil mi guardo è finalmente sospirò, aveva capito che non stava sosgnando, ma era ormai una dolce realtà!

Avremmo vissuto per sempre insieme, nella gioa e nel dolore, nella ricchezza e nella povertà, perchè avremmo superato gli ostacoli che la vita ci avrebbe dato con serenità, perchè il nostro amore era più forte di tutto!

Finalmente il prete disse le parole magiche "tu Gilbert Arthur vuoi prendere in sposa la qui presente Nellina"?

E Gil emozionato disse "SI"!

"E tu Nellina vuoi prendere come sposo il qui presente Gilbert Arthur"?

Mi si era quasi fermato il cuore per la troppa emozione e dissi "SI"!

Allora dopo lo scambio di fedi il prete disse "Vi dichiaro marito è moglie"!

Poi il prete disse" GIl puoi baciare la sposa"!

Allora Gil mi baciò con tanta tenerezza e un applauso si elevò per congratularsi con noi, erano davvero felici per noi!

Io ero davvero felice Gil era emozionatissimo perchè finalmente il nostro sogno di formare una famiglia si era realizzato!

Dopo la funzione, avevamo invitato i nostri amici per un piccolo rinfresco al Tangiers, era davvero bello stare con i nostri amici si rideva si scherzava è prendavano in giro Gil per il fatto che sarebbe diventato padre!

Nick disse " appena tuo figlio cresce stai attento perchè si metterà tutto in bocca specialmente gli insetti che sicuramente mangierà, ma aspetta questo sarà normale tu sei quello che mangia le locuste essiccate, tale padre tale figlio"!

E tutti si misero a ridere pure Gil che apprezzò l'ironia di Nick, ma Gil capì pure che erano davvero contenti per noi!

Poi la serata terminò e salutammo tutti e ci lasciarono soli, Gil si avvicinò a me, era preoccupato "tesoro sei stanca"?

Era davvero premuroso io dissi "un pò Gil", mentì ero davvero stanca ma non volevo farlo preoccupare!

Gil disse "Allora tesoro forse è il caso di andare a riposare, così tornammo nella nostra casa e ci addormentammo abbracciati felici di iniziare una nuova vita insieme!

Ero arrivata all'ultimo mese di gravidanza, un giono sentì una contrazione, ma pensai che fosse una cosa passeggera perchè era ancora presto per la nascita di nostro figlio!

Ma dopo un pò capì che le contrazioni erano raddoppiate, non dissi niente a Gil perchè poverino era stanco aveva finito di lavorare è pensavo che fosse un falso allarme e che le contazioni sarebbero finite, ma una contrazione fu talmente forte che dissi "ahi"!

Gil sentì vide il mio viso sconvolto è capì che stavo male e disse "ma perchè non me l'hai detto che ti sentivi male"!

Io dissi "mi dispiace Gil non volevo farti preoccupare eri troppo stanco è pensavo che sarebbero passate subito le contrazioni"!

Gil subito prese la valigia e mi accompagnò all'ospedale, era entrato con me, voleva vedere la nascita di nostro figlio!

Ero stata fortunata il bambino era nato subito è Gil era rimasto tutto il tempo insieme a me per aiutarmi!

Appena presi per la prima volta mio figlio in braccio, mi ero dimenticata tutto il dolore che provavo prima, ero davvero felice!

Poi dissi a Gil se voleva prenderlo in braccio, la scena che avevo visto era davvero bella, Gil era molto emozionato, piageva per la gioia, teneva la manina di nostro figlio con l'indice e vedendo lui felice anche io ero felice perchè loro erano i miei amori!

Poi Gil mi bacio con tanto sentimento e mi disse " mi hai reso completo, sono l'uomo più felice del mondo ti ringrazio per la felicità che mi stai donando" e mi baciò di nuovo eravamo consapevoli che saremmo stati per sempre insieme!

**Spero che questa ff sia di vostro gradimento**, **il prossimo capitolo sarà interessante Gil mi farà una sorpresa davvero speciale!**

**Grazie per aver letto la mia ff :-) **


	9. Chapter 9

**COME FAR INNAMORARE GIL GRISSOM**

**Inizio la ff con una scena s**i**mile dell'ottavo capitolo quando Gil era preoccupato che io me ne andassi via ma in questa non sono incinta!**

UNA SORPRESA SPECIALE

Io tornai a casa ero angosciata perchè dovevo dire a Gil che dovevo ritornare in Italia!

Non sapevo come cominciare il discorso, Gil entrò in casa era angosciato, perchè aveva capito che dovevo parlargli di una cosa importante!

Gil si sedette vicino a me e aspettò che io parlassi, "Gil è difficile per me dirti questa cosa" ero davvero triste nel dirlo e sospirai!

Gil vedendomi in questo stato si agitò ancora di più, allora Gil con la voce rotta disse "ti ascolto" ma tremava quando lo disse!

"Mi dispiace Gil ma devo ritornare in Sicilia perchè mio padre si è sentito male è mia madre e da sola e ha bisogno di me e del mio sostegno!

Gil sbiancò, il presentimento che sentiva si era rilevato giusto, allora Gil disse "quando hai deciso di partire"?

Ed io piangendo dissi "tra due giorni"!

Gil disse "non ti preoccupare tesoro capisco che è una situazione grave, vai tranquilla, cercherò di non sentire la tua mancanza", ma stava mentendo!

Io dissi "Gil ti amo tanto grazie per aver compreso la mia situazione" e lo abbracciai forte a me!

Gil disse "ora cosa farai tesoro"?

"Chiederò oggi stesso ad Ecklie tre mesi di aspettativa"!

"Così tanto"? Rispose Gil!

Poi sospirò e disse "aspetterò il tuo ritorno"!

Ma era davvero triste nel dirlo capivo che stava soffrendo per la mia partenza!

E' dissi "ma Gil ci sentiremo per telefono, tramite webcam, skype, io farò di tutto per farmi sentire" e Gil apprezzò tanto perchè gli facevo capire che l'amavo tantissimo!

Era arrivato il giorno della mia partenza Gil mi accompagnò all'aeroporto e mi teneva la mano e me la accarezzava per tutto il tempo, in quel momento sentivo tutto l'amore che Gil provava per me!

Era stato duro separarci, allora per sdrammatizzare Gil mi disse "mi raccomando stai attenta ai giovanotti" e si mise a ridere perchè scherzava!

Ma sotto sotto Gil diceva il vero, era geloso non voleva che nessuno si avvicinasse a me, io l'amavo anche per questo perchè capivo che ci teneva tanto a me!

Era arrivato il momento di salutarci ci baciammo con molta intensità è passione, non volevo più staccarmi da Gil e dissi "questi mesi senza di te saranno una tortura, ma cercherò di resistere"!

E Gil disse "anche per me sarà dura tesoro mio" e ci salutammo per l'ultima volta, poi presi il volo è partì!

Gil aspettò la mia partenza e se ne andò via sospirando!

"Cavolo come farò a stare tre mesi senza di lei, già mi manca ora!

Erano passati due giorni dalla mia partenza, Gil era nervoso appena qualcuno commetteva un piccolo errore riprendeva il malcapitato di turno!

Allora tutti Nick Warrick Catherine Sara è Greg erano nella sala riunioni e Nick disse a Gil "Gil sei fai ancora lo scorbutico chiamiamo Nellina è la facciamo venire di corsa qui, sei troppo irascibile hai bisogno di compagnia"!

E tutti si misero a ridere, anche Gil a questa affermazione sorrise e disse "scusate avete ragione sono stato davvero insopportabile in questi giorni"!

Allora tutti dissero "non ti preoccupare Gil capiamo come ti senti", lo salutarono e andarono a lavorare ai loro casi!

Gil poi andò nel suo ufficio e dopo un pò entrò Lady Heather e disse "ciao Gil ti disturbo"?

Gil rispose "no mi fa piacere vederti come mai sei qui"?

Lady Heather rispose "ero di passaggio e volevo salutare te è Nellina"!

Allora Gil si rattristò è Lady Heather capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava "Gil è successo qualcosa"?

gil rispose di no e Lady Heather capì che mentiva e disse "stavo cercando Nellina però non l'ho trovata è successo qualcosa"?

Allora Gil parlò "è partita per l'Italia doveva andare a casa per problemi familiari"!

Gil sospirò dicendo questo perchè era triste!

Lady Heather disse "da quanto è partita"?

Gil disse "da ben due giorni"!

Lady Heather disse "ma Gil sei ridotto così per due giorni che non la vedi"?

Gil disse "si perchè già sentivo la sua mancanza dopo dieci minuti che era partita" e sospirò!

Lady Heather rispose "allora Gil sei davvero innamorato di lei" e si mise a ridere!

Gil arrossì e sorrise, dopo si salutarono e si augurarono buona fortuna perchè Lady Heather aveva capito la decisione che Gil avrebbe preso anche se Gil ancora non lo sapeva quello che doveva fare!

Era passata una settimana dalla mia partenza stavo aiutando mia madre perchè mio padre si era sentito male!

Sentivo tanto la mancanza di Gil ci sentivamo sempre per telefono, tramite skype, webcam a gil raccontavo che quando mia madre non aveva bisogno di me ogni tanto aiutavo un'amica per qualche ora perchè lavorava in un albergo, infatti avevo detto a Gil che sarei andata tra due giorni ad aiutarla di nuovo!

Ma il giorno prima che dovevo andare ad aiutare la mia amica chiamai Gil di pomeriggio perchè l'indomani era impossibile per me farmi sentire, ma sentì la segreteria, pensai che forse stava lavorando, poi provai tutto il giorno fino a tarda serata a cercarlo ma non ebbi nessuna risposta!

Mi stavo davvero preoccupando!

Così chiamai Catherine per farmi dire se era successo qualcosa a Gil è lei mi disse che Gil era testimone di un complicato caso di omicidio è non poteva rispondere al cellulare è sicuramente doveva starci anche l'indomani in tribunale, ma Catherine mentiva perchè sapeva la verità!

E pensò "aspettati una bella sorpresa Nellina"!

Poi mi chiese di mio padre e le dissi che stava un pò meglio, le dissi di salutarmi tutti quanti e ci salutammo!

Era il giorno che dovevo aiutare la mia amica in albergo, ormai era pomeriggio è stavo finendo di lavorare, ero andata in lavanderia per lavare il bucato in lavatrice, ero davvero triste pensavo a Gil e dissi ad alta voce " cosa farà il mio Gil in questo momento" e sospirai!

E sentì dietro di me una voce che conoscevo bene e disse "il tuo Gil non poteva starti lontano così ho deciso di raggiungerti "!

Quando mi girai il mio cuore palpitò per l'emozione, lasciai tutto e mi tuffai nelle sue braccia Gil disse "allora tesoro pure io ti sono mancato tanto" regalandomi un sorriso che solo a me faceva e ci baciammo con molta passione!

Gli dissi "si tesoro mio mi sei mancato da morire, aspettami nella hall dammi qualche minuto mi pulisco parlo con la mia amica e c'è ne andiamo insieme", così feci e andammo via!

Ma ora il problema era un altro, come potevo dirlo a mia madre che Gil era qui, sapeva della sua esistenza ma mio padre no perchè era all'antica, non vedeva di buon occhio una storia tra un uomo più grande ed una ragazza giovane!

Così parlai a Gil di questo problema è lui fu comprensivo, gli dissi "dammi tempo che preparo il terreno così mio padre capirà che la nostra relazione è veramente seria"!

Gil disse "non ti preoccupare non ti metterò fretta, aspetterò che tu parli con tuo padre, ma ora ho bisogno di andare a pulirmi e di riposare sono un pò stanco"!

Così l'accompagnai in una pensione carina dove si vedeva il mare, accompagnai Gil in camera, ma Gil non era così stanco come diceva, "tesoro sono davvero stanco ma mi sei così mancata che non riesco a starti lontano"!

Così cominciò a baciarmi il collo, la bocca io non ero indifferente, mi mancavano tantissimo le sue carezze i suoi baci anche a me mancava tantissimo Gil e così facemmo l'amore!

Dopo che eravamo ubriachi d'amore è sazi ci abbracciammo dolcemente è restammo così fino a sera!

Dissi poi a Gil che dovevo tornare a casa e che sarei tornata l'indomani mattina a trovarlo perchè gli volevo far vedere la città dove sono nata, così avremmo fatto un giro per le vie della città, conoscere La Valle dei Templi, il museo di San Nicola e tutte le chiese e tutti i musei che si trovano qui dove abitavo io, volevo far conoscere a Gil la storia della mia città!

Gil sembrava interessato della proposta che avevo fatto, era felice, infatti sembrava un bambino a cui si promette un bel regalo, era davvero entusiasta!

Dopo dissi "Gil domani stesso con i miei genitori, speciamente con mio padre che stiamo assieme da ben tre anni"!

Ci salutammo e ci baciammo teneramente con la promessa di vederci l'indomani!

Ma Gil doveva ancora sorprendermi con una proposta speciale!

Tornai a casa e dissi a mia madre la sera stessa senza far sapere niente a mio padre che Gil si trovava qui in città è mi aveva fatto una sorpresa, mia madre disse " va bene tesoro capisco che lo ami, ma ora dobbiamo convincere quel testone di tuo padre!

Allora dissi a mia madre che avrei parlato l'indomani sera con mio padre e dissi a mia madre "mamma domani mi posso assentare fino al tardo pomeriggio, volevo far conoscere la città a Gil"!

E lei mi disse "non ti preoccupare tesoro sei libera domani non c'è bisogno di te" e mi abbracciò, io ero contenta perchè lei era stata comprensiva con me!

Mia madre aveva capito che Gil era l'uomo giusto per me e che io l'amavo tantissimo!

Così andai a dormire più serena sapendo che mia madre mi appoggiava!

Era mattino ed andai a trovare Gil alla pensione, ma Gil non rispondeva, così mi feci dare le chiavi della sua camera, aprendo la sua porta vidi la stanza completamente al buio è Gil ancora che dormiva!

Mi avvicino è sentì Gil parlare nel sonno "dai Nellina mi stai facendo il solletico poi sai che se mi stuzzichi non rispondo più di me" e sospirò!

Stava facendo un sogno erotico, io ero diventata tutta rossa e cominciai a sorridere, ero felice perchè ero anche nei suoi sogni!

Ma era tardi così dolcemente lo svegliai Gil si svegliò, sul momento non capì dove era, ma dopo pochi secondi si ricordò e poi vide me e mi salutò con un grande bacio dissi a Gil "mi dispiace averti svegliato ma ti ricordi che dovevamo fare quel giro in città"?

Gil rispose "oh si, ma possiamo farlo un'altra volta"!

Io dissi "lo sapevo Gil che finiva così" e sorrisi e dissi "allora Gil cosa vuoi fare"?

Gil disse "possiamo rimanere tutta la giornata qui"?

Lo disse in un modo cisì tenero che mi ero sciolta, "va bene Gil se è questo che vuoi resteremo tutta lagiornata qui"!

Ma sinceramente neanche a me dispiaceva l'idea, allora Gil mi disse "spogliati"!

Ero confusa non capivo il motivo di questa richiesta, allora Gil disse "non pensare a male tesoro guarda nella mia valigia"!

Andai a guardare e c'era il mio pigiama, che tenero che era stato s'era portato il mio pigiama, Gil disse "così stiamo tutto il tempo a letto abbracciati, voglio solo tenerti abbracciata a me per tutto il tempo che devi restare", Gil sapeva che dopo me ne sarei andata!

Allora presi il mio pigiama e l'ho indossai e mi infilai sotti le coperte con Gil, anche io sentivo la sua mancanza, l'ho accarezzai dolcemente e anche lui fece lo stesso e dopo un pò ci addormentammo è ci svegliammo all'ora di pranzo così ordinammo il servizio in camera e mangiammo!

Era bello stare con Gil mi completava in tutto, ma dopo un pò capì le intenzioni di Gil, dopo aver mangiato ci eravamo messi di nuovo a letto, ma stavolta la passione la fece da padrone!

Cominciammo ad accarezzarci e baciarci, ormai era la passione che comandava, così facemmo l'amore!

Era stato bellissimo, Gil mi rendeva davvero felice e ci addormentammo di nuovo!

Ma era giunta l'ora che dovevo andare via così mi svegliai e dissi "Gil devo andare" allora Gil capì e mi baciò, dissi a Gil "augurami buona fortuna tesoro, stasera parlerò di te a mio padre"!

Ero un pò preoccupata allora Gil mi disse "dai tesoro stai tranquilla che si risolve tutto"!

Lo baciai di nuovo e gli dissi che si risolveva tutto l'avrei presentato come il mio ragazzo e Gil disse "uomo vorrai dire" e si mise a ridere, ma anche a lui era contento di quello che avevo detto perchè capiva che l'ho volevo nella mia vita, ci baciammo di nuovo e andai a casa!

Finalmente spalleggiata da mia madre, dissi a mio padre che a Las Vegas avevo incontrato l'uomo della mia vita, che era già da tre anni che stavo con Gil e lui per amor mio mi aveva raggiunto qui e dissi a mio padre che con lui ero davvero felice!

Allora mio padre si mostrò comprensivo e mi disse "se ti rende felice e ti ama davvero perchè dovrei ostacolarti"?

Io confermai chi Gil mi amava davvero e mio padre disse "allora dì a Gil che domani sera cenerà da noi così finalmente conoscerò l'uomo che ha rubato il cuore di mia figlia"!

Abbracciai mio padre perchè ero sorpresa dalla sua comprensione, allora chiamai subito al telefono Gil è l'ho avvisai che era tutto risolto è che domani sera avrebbe cenato con noi gli dissi "Gil ti amo tanto", Gil rispose "anche io ti amo tanto tesoro" e finimmo la conversazione, ma lui pensò "ora sono agitato domani che dico, spero di non fare delle brutte figure, non voglio perdere Nellina per delle cavolate"!

Ma poi si mise a ridere e pensò che era esagerato "no andrà tutto bene Gil è Nellina resterà con te", a questo pensiero si rilassò"!

Era arrivato il giorno di presentare Gil in famiglia, andai alla pensione a prendere Gil per accompagnarlo a casa mia, dovevo fargli da Cicerone perchè non sapeva la strada, salgo in camera busso è lui mi apre mi abbraccia forte è mi da un bacio non molto casto, anche io ricambio quel bacio con lussuria, poi mi stacco e dissi "ti sono mancata a quanto vedo" e mi misi a ridere!

Gil disse "si tesoro non posso stare un minuto senza di te" e mi baciò di nuovo!

Io dissi "allora Gil sei pronto ad incontrare la mia famiglia"?

E lui rispose "ma dobbiamo andarci per forza"?

Io ero rimasta basita la mia bocca si aprì, ero rimasta scioccata dalle sue parole e pensai "ma se ne pentito non vuole più conoscere la mia famiglia?

Che dico ai miei che mi ero sbagliata nei suoi confronti, che forse non era la persona giusta per me"?

Ero talmente confusa che non capivo più niente, ma mentre facevo questi ragionamenti Gil rise di cuore e disse "tesoro vieni qua stavo solo scherzando, volevo vedere che faccia facevi dicendoti così" e mi baciò "che credi che dopo che ti ho raggiunto qui faccio dietro front?

No non sono quel tipo di persona so quello che faccio perchè quando prendo una decisione sono sicuro al cento per cento e non cambio assolutamente idea!

E poi non ti libererai facilmente di me perchè con te ho trovato la felicità e non mi faccio sicuramente sfuggire l'occasione di essere felice con te", allora gil mi baciò con tanta tenerezza è passione!

Finalmente eravamo arrivati a casa dei miei genitori, Gil si trovò subito a suo agio, mio padre era contento di averlo conosciuto!

Eravamo arrivati alla fine della cena è mia madre preparò il caffè, allora mio padre disse "finalmente ho conosciuto il ragazzo di mia figlia", allora Gil rispose "diciamo ragazzo", l'aveva detto in modo ironico e si mise a ridere, allora mio padre si mise a ridere pure lui e disse "hai ragione Gil forse è meglio dire uomo" e si misero aridere tutte e due!

Io ero contenta che andassero d'accordo, ma Gil ancora mi doveva stupire!

Prese a parlare e disse a mio padre "io ho capito una cosa importante da quando sua figlia è partita per venire qui!

Mi è mancata tantissimo e ho preso una decisione molto importante neanche sua figlia lo sa"!

Mia madre è mio padre mi guardavano in modo strano pensavano che sapessi qualcosa, io invece alzai le spalle per dire che non sapevo niente di quello che Gil voleva dire!

Allora Gil disse "sono qua per chiedere la mano di sua figlia"!

Io ero rimasta scioccata insieme ai miei genitori, allora mio padre disse che per lui non c'erano problemi, ma disse a Gil che doveva parlare con me visto che io non sapevo niente della sua decisione!

Allora Gil prese dalla tasca una scatola dove c'era l'anello di fidanzamento, si inginocchiò davanti a me e disse "Nellina mi vuoi sposare"?

Io ero emozionata non riuscivo a parlare, vedevo che Gil che era molto agitato, aspettava che io parlassi, allora Gil disse "che ne pensi"?

Allora cominciai a piangere per la felicità e gli dissi di "SI"!

Gil si illuminò prese e mi abbracciò forte a se e ci baciammo con dolcezza, poi mio padre disse "dovevo solo conoscere il ragazzo di mia figlia e mi ritrovo con il futuro sposo di mia figlia" e si mise a ridere !

Ma sapevo che lui era contento per me perchè avevo trovato l'uomo giusto che mi avrebbe resa felice per tutta la vita!

Ma ancora Gil mi doveva stupire con un'altra sorpresa meravigliosa!

Era passato un mese tutto procedeva al meglio, mio padre si era ristabilito, Gil era ancora qui aveva deciso di andare via con me appena mio padre si ristabiliva del tutto, avevamo deciso di tornare a Las Vegas finiti gli ultimi due mesi di aspettativa!

Però negli ultimi giorni sospettavo qualcosa di strano nel comportamento di Gil, era misterioso alcune volte si assentava per uscire con i miei parenti!

Infatti i miei cugini e miei zii si erano tanto affezionati a Gil e spesso capitava che Gil stava più con loro che con me!

Ma questo mi faceva piacere perchè significava che i miei parenti avevano accettato Gil e lui si trovava a suo agio con loro, però il fatto che stava troppo tempo con loro mi faceva sospettare che c'era qualcosa di strano!

Poi Gil un giorno di mattina mi disse che voleva comprare qualcosa è saremmo andati in centro e così andammo in tutti negozi del centro, dopo avevamo deciso di andare a pranzare fuori, poi Gil mi disse "ancora non mi hai fatto vedere il museo di San Nicola e la chiesa adiacente che si chiama come il museo e la valle dei templi"!

Io dissi "Vero gil hai ragione vuoi andarci ora"?

E Gil mi disse di si!

Erano le due del pomeriggio così andammo prima a visitare la valle dei templi poi il museo di San Nicola è per ultimo la chiesa, Gil era era rimasto affascinato!

Anche se era una chiesa semplice l'architettonica era interessante, era fatta tutta di tufo perchè era stata costruita ai tempi dei greci!

Ma qualcosa non mi tornava, avevo il sospetto che Gil mi nascondesse qualcosa, mi sembrava come se lui già conoscesse questa chiesa, "sarà una mia impressione" pensai!

Poi Gil mi disse che doveva fare una chiamata e si allontanò, dopo un pò ritornò, aveva un sorriso che non mi convinceva era troppo contento, dopo qualche minuto sentì un gran trambusto e dissi a Gil "ma cosa succede"?

E Gil disse "ma tesoro non l'hai ancora capito? Oggi ci sposiamo"!

Era davvero raggiante Gil!

Ecco il motivo del suo sorriso aveva organizzato tutto grazie all'aiuto dei miei parenti, ma le sorprese non erano ancora finite!

Erano arrivati da Las Vegas i miei compagni di lavoro ma che soprarutto erano i miei più cari amici, Catherine, Brass, Sara con il suo fidanzato Robert, Greg, Warrick, Nick, Hodges, Wendy, Mandy, David, il dottor Robbins e c'era pure Ecklie, ero davvero felice di vederli!

Allora arrivò Catherine e disse " dov'è la sposa"?

Guardai Gil emozionatissima e dissi "ma come hai fatto ad organizzare tutto a mia insaputa senza che io ne sapessi niente"?

E Gil rispose "non è stato tanto difficile i tuoi parenti sono stati molto affidabili è discreti volevo farti una sorpresa che non avresti più dimenticato tesoro mio"!

Allora lo baciai, ero davvero felice, i miei parenti pensarono a tutto, avevano portato gli abiti per me è Gil, il kit per il trucco, gli accessori da mettere su l'abito da sposa!

Ci vestimmo nella segrestia, tutti si erano sistemati nelle panchine della chiesa, dopo un pò cominciò la marcia nuziale e mio padre mi stava accompagnando sull'altare, ero emozionatissima anche Gil quando mi vide era molto emozionato!

Allora il prete cominciò la funzione e poi finalmente disse le parole magiche "tu Gil vuoi prendere la qui presente Nellina come tua sposa"?

Gil rispose "SI", il prete disse "tu Nellina vuoi prendere il qui presente Gil come tuo sposo"?

e risposi "SI"!

"Allora vi dichiaro marito è moglie, Gil puoi baciare la sposa"!

Gil era molto emozionato e ci baciammo con tenerezza, tutti erano felici per noi e cominciarono a fare un applauso sentito, in quel momento ero la donna più felice del mondo, anche Gil si sentiva l'uomo più felice del mondo!

Gil aveva anche organizzato il rinfresco aveva trovato un locale carino in riva al mare, così tra le risate il mangiare ed il bere e gli scherzi che i colleghi avevano organizzato insieme ai miei parenti la serata di festa era finita, così io è Gil salutammo tutti ed andammo a riposarci in albergo, ma eravamo così stanchi che ci addormentammo subito!

La mattina ci svegliammo è Gil mi disse che saremmo partiti in giornata per il viaggio di nozze, aveva preso una macchina a noleggio perchè voleva girare tutta la Sicilia, avevamo visto tutti monumenti delle città, Palermo Siracusa Catania, i paesi nascosti, eravamo davvero felici peccato che la luna di miele era finita!

Eravamo tornati per l'ultima volta nella mia città, infatti l'indomani saremmo partiti per gli Stati Uniti per ritornare a Las Vegas, ormai mio padre si era ristabilito del tutto è pitevo ritornare a lavorare!

Salutai i miei genitori è partimmo, ero triste perchè ero molto affezionata, ma allo stesso tempo ero felice di aver incontrato Gil l'uomo della mia vita!

Finalmente eravamo arrrivati nelle nostra casa a Las Vegas e Gil disse "ora inizierà una nuova vita per noi, saremo feice per sempre tesoro mio, sono stato fortunato ad incontrarti, mi hai reso l'uomo più felice al mondo!

" Anche io sono stata fortunata ad incontrarti, ti amo tanto Gil"!

Gil disse "anche io ti amo tanto tesoro mio" e ci baciammo con molta passione ed intensità eravamo consapevoli che saremmo stati felici per sempre perchè il nostro amore era infinito!

**The End**

**Questo è l'ultimo capitolo spero che questa ff sia stata di vostro gradimento :-) ora proverò a scrivere qualcosa dell a GSR :-) grazie di aver letto la mia ff spero che lasciate qualche commento mi farebbe piacere :-)**


End file.
